


The Dread Wolf's Song

by Verdigirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Bittersweet, Declarations Of Love, Doomed Relationship, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Lavellan/Solas Angst (Dragon Age), POV Solas (Dragon Age), Pining Solas (Dragon Age), Returning Home, Romance, Skyhold (Dragon Age), Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdigirl/pseuds/Verdigirl
Summary: Solas eagerly awaits the Inquisitor's return from her latest adventure. But as he's reunited with his beloved, he realizes a terrible truth that threatens to send their relationship shattering.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Dread Wolf's Song

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend, Noire12, as part of the 50 Kisses Prompts from Tumblr. The prompt was: "Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips." Featuring my Inquisitor, Aranehn Lavellan.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

If the scouts’ reports were to be believed, she would be coming home today.

It felt strange that Solas considered Skyhold home. It was a relic of the past, like he was. Every stone, every blade of grass, every leaf in the eternally autumnal courtyard reminded him of the past, of how the world was before he’d been such a fool. He should’ve hated it here for reminding him of his mistakes, and yet he called it home. Because Aranehn was here, and she, like her name’s meaning, was his joy. She was _Adhlea_ , the first kiss from the sun as it spilled over the mountains to greet him at dawn. She was _Belavhan_ , she of many questions that she’d ask late into the night as they lied in each other’s arms. Aranehn of Clan Lavellan was his home, and Solas _couldn’t wait_ for her return—

“The Lady Inquisitor approaches the gates,” the porter announced out in the main hall. 

Solas jumped from his chair and rounded his desk, hurrying to the door. He’d left it open for the express reason to hear the porter better. He smoothed invisible wrinkles out of his tunic, adjusting his amulets before crossing the main hall. There was an art to hurrying without appearing it: Solas had learned it long ago, but it was increasingly difficult to maintain his composure at the thought of seeing his beloved again. By the time he reached the fireplace, he was nearly running.

Aranehn scanned the courtyard from the back of her horse, no doubt looking for him. When she saw him at the top of the stairs, her face lit up with a massive grin as she waved at him. Several spectators turned to look, searching for who she was waving at; Solas felt his cheeks grow hot under their gaze when he waved back. He hurried down the stairs, skirting the crowd gathering around Aranehn towards the stable. Ara always cared for her mounts herself; he settled himself just behind the door and waited.

“ _Ma serranas, da’len_. You did well,” he heard her say as the barn door creaked open. Ara led her horse to her stall, unbuckling the saddle and removing the bridle. She rubbed down the horse, wetting her brush to wash away the dirt. When she bent to check the hooves, Solas couldn’t help himself. He snuck from his hiding place and grabbed her from behind.

“ _Fenedhis,_ ” she exclaimed with a yelp. She straightened so quickly, she nearly collided into him. “Solas!” He stifled his laughter.

“ _Aneth ara, ma vhenan._ Welcome home, love,” he replied, wrapping his arms around her. He didn’t care if she was covered in dirt and sweat from the road; Solas kissed her slowly and sweetly, savoring the sensation of her body pressed to his. One kiss became another, his fingers winding their way through her hair.

“I missed you,” she whispered against his lips. “The dreams weren’t enough.”

He scoffed a laugh. “A rather poor substitute for the real thing, I agree.” He kissed her forehead gently. “ _Arasulahn_.”

She even blushed prettily. “‘Your Song?’ Is that what I am to you?”

He smiled. “Meeting you was like hearing music for the first time; it filled the world with colors I never knew existed.”

The love and trust in her eyes moved him. This woman, this impossible woman possessed of such wisdom and compassion, was his. She gave herself to him completely, freely, unconditionally. It humbled him. It thrilled him. It—

Solas held her close, leaning his cheek on her head. This relationship could never be anything more than what they had, he knew. He was filled with remorse knowing it could never flourish, but the wild dreams still came to him, of family, roots, a home. They distracted him from his duty, painted gossamer fancies on the air to entice him. He loved Aranehn more than life itself, his heart ached, knowing it could never be. She would never accept him, the _real_ him, the Dread Wolf her Keeper taught her to fear. She would leave him, if she knew, and take his joy with her.

It had been ages since he'd shed tears, and yet they coursed down his cheeks. He couldn’t imagine living without her: his light, his joy, his true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Solas is such an educated, articulate character, I wanted to portray that here. Did you have a favorite name he gave Aranehn? Let me know in the comments below :)


End file.
